Transference of Ownership
by Conspiracy Girl
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a risk and exchange Christmas presents.


Title: Transference of Ownership

Author: Conspiracy Girl

Rating: PG

Spoilers: um, the series?

Distribution: anywhere I guess, but please tell me where

Disclaimer: the title means that Chris Carter and 1013 Productions have turned possession of the X-Files over to me. Okay Mulder and Scully, you totalled so many cars I have to slash your budget. Only one hotel room on trips from now on ;

Ah, don't I wish. The Truth that's Out There is that CC not only owns them, but A.D. Skinner, Melissa Scully, Samantha Mulder, and Emily as well. But Rick and Laura Harris are all mine, so there! ;-P Fortunately, I also don't own Celine Dion, or her music.

Summary: Mulder and Scully take a risk and exchange Christmas presents.

"Hey Mulder. Are you planning on leaving tonight, or are you just going to sleep at your desk?" Special Agent Dana Scully's voice rang through the cluttered basement office. Her boyish partner looked up, startled. He had been so involved in his research on the net he hadn't noticed her shutting down her computer and putting on her coat.

"Oh, uh, sure, Scully," Special Agent Fox Mulder replied as he shut down his connection. Scully was pleased to see that he remembered to clean up the mess he had made with his sunflower seeds before joining her at the door. She had almost given up on training him to clean up after himself, at least in the office.

He grabbed his overcoat and the stack of X-Files that he wanted to take home and they left the office. Mulder locked the door and settled his free hand at the small of Scully's back, gently guiding her down the hallway to the elevator.

Scully disciplined herself as usual not to shiver at the pleasure that ran through her whenever he touched her. She also carefully stayed away from any thoughts about him moving his hand lower.

They went in silence together to the parking lot where they were parked side by side.

"So, um, Scully," Mulder began, "are you spending Christmas with your mom?"

"No, she's going to visit Bill and Tara in San Diego. She says she wants a baby to spoil for the holidays," Scully answered him, her voice studiedly neutral.

"Oh," Mulder's voice was sad, and they both knew why. It had been nearly two years since Emily had died, but they both still grieved. Scully for the daughter she hadn't even known she'd had, and Mulder because anything that hurt Scully killed him. Emily had been such a sweet little girl, and she made Scully so happy. He loved HappyScully- actually he just loved Scully, and he didn't see her really happy very often.

"So I guess we're both spending Christmas alone, since Mom's visiting cousins. So... you wanna be alone together?" he asked half leering and all hopeful.

"Explain to me the logic of that sentence," Scully replied deadpan, with one eyebrow gracefully arched.

Mulder wished she wouldn't do that quite so often. It was sexy as hell whenever she used that Mulder-you-are-so-full-of-crap-but-I'll-humour-you-this-once tone, and he hadn't buttoned up his trench coat. He prayed she wouldn't look down and tried to think about the latest dressing down A.D. Skinner had given him while he answered her.

"What logic? I'm crazy old Spooky, remember? Anyway, I just meant that it's kind of depressing to spend the holidays alone... I want to spend Christmas with" (the woman I love) "my best friend. Besides," he smiled goofily, "you know if you leave me all by my lonesome I'll just watch 'Santa Claus Conquers the Martians' and eat stale Chinese takeout the whole time."

"You have a point Mulder. And as your best friend, and your doctor, I should try to head off all that junk food. Do you want to come over for Christmas Eve dinner? I always make too much anyways," Scully invited casually. She concealed her excitement at the thought of spending time with OffDuty Mulder. She idly hoped he would wear jeans. They turned his grade A double-plus ass into an A quadruple-plus.

"Well, if you're sure it wouldn't be an imposition..." Mulder drawled, unconvincingly innocent. "I'd love to."

"Okay. I'll see you the 24th. 5 pm?" she asked.

"Sure. See you then," Mulder replied. He gave in to a sudden impulse and softly kissed her on the cheek, then quickly got into his car before she could say anything and was off, with a wave and a wink.

Scully stood there for a moment with her hand unconsciously pressed against her cheek, stunned. Mulder KISSED her! Not a real kiss, not like she wanted, but still... wait a minute, what was she thinking! She did NOT want him to kiss her. She was perfectly happy with their platonic partnership, and friendship of course. She gave herself a mental shake and then unlocked her car door. She got in and drove home, all the while carefully not thinking about all the places she certainly didn't want him to kiss her- since she didn't want him to kiss her at all.

Mulder did think about the kiss all the way home, and even after he got there. He hoped Scully wasn't too mad at him. He just hadn't thought before he did it. Then again, what was there to be mad at? It was just an innocent little kiss on the cheek between friends... oh who was he kidding? Certainly not himself. Her cheek was nice enough, soft and

Scully-smelling, but what he really wanted to kiss was her lips. Her full red lips that he wanted to nibble and bite and lick on his way into her mouth. He bet she tasted unique and delicious- hmm, ScullyTaste. Of course, if he ever tried it she'd probably belt him.

No use in hoping she would ever kiss him back. None at all.

The thought still tortured him all night. His usual nightmares of Samantha's abduction abandoned him in favour of dreams of Scully for which the term 'erotic' seemed mild. Her taste, her smell, her sound... the look in her eyes when they became one... He was VERY uncomfortable when he woke up the next morning.

As he ate his breakfast of cold cereal that he'd likely bought around the time before the Great Fire (dry, since he didn't dare drink the milk), an idea suddenly came to him for her perfect Christmas gift. He agonized over it for the rest of the day, all through the past year's worth of chores that had piled up.

What if she hated it? What if it made her hate HIM? She could kick his ass- or bring him up on charges. No, she wouldn't do that to him. But what if she rejected him? Then at least he would know. And she would know, he hadn't been drugged when he'd tried to tell her a year ago. Okay, he had been, but he'd still meant it. His mind was made up.

He called his lawyer that evening and made plans to visit his house the next day. It was a Sunday, but it didn't matter- he and Rick Harris had been friends in high school, and Mulder had a standing invitation to drop by for bar trawling. Mulder slept soundly that night, for the first time since... the last time Scully had let him sleep over on her couch.

The next morning he drove to Rick's. He got there in time for lunch and he and Rick and Rick's wife Laura played catch-up since the last time they had seen each other. Afterwards Mulder and Rick went into the study, and Mulder explained what he wanted. Rick was surprised, but Mulder had always been a little different, and very creative. He was a romantic at heart, so he quickly agreed to do as Mulder asked. He drew up the papers, and he and Mulder signed them. Mulder left with Rick's best wishes of good luck, and his comment that if Scully didn't love it, she wasn't a human woman.

Scully spent the weekend wondering what on earth (or off of it) she was going to get Mulder for Christmas. Inspiration struck and she was off to the mall, despite the not-quite-last-minute-but-almost shoppers. It was easy to find what she was looking for, and she went home satisfied.

It wasn't until she was adding the finishing touches that she started to panic. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't understand? What if he hated her for ruining their relationship? No, that was crazy. Mulder would never hate her. And she wasn't doing anything to their relationship. Just friends, that's all either of them felt. She was just giving him something to make him feel better. That's all. Her mind was made up.

They both worried their ways until Christmas Eve, terrified of how the other would react to their present while determined to give it.

Scully occupied herself with the meal and decorating her apartment. She got a huge tree and covered it with ornaments. There were lights and candles and pine boughs everywhere. Stepping through her door was like entering a wintry fairy world. She debated with herself over a certain part of her decor, but satisfied her qualms with the argument that she was the only one who was going to see it anyhow, and it looked pretty.

The menu took her an entire day to plan. Scully was a decent cook, but it wasn't really worthwhile to cook only for herself, so she usually didn't bother. This was special, though, so she took great pains to make sure it would be perfect.

Mulder was less fortunate in that he didn't have anything to occupy him. He almost reached for the phone to call her at least twenty times a day. He threw himself into a frenzy of housecleaning instead. The place certainly needed it. By the 24th, he could actually see what colour tile he shower walls were supposed to be. All his laundry was clean, folded and put away properly. The dishes were washed and in the cupboards where they belonged. He even had a full refrigerator of fresh, much less edible, food. He hadn't lived in a place like it since he had lived at his mother's.

Next he agonized over what to wear. Formal or casual? Jeans or knackis? Sneakers or Docs? He eventually settled on a nice-casual look. Loafers, dark jeans, an olive green sweater, and his favourite black leather jacket. He managed to comb back his unruly lock of hair for once. He even wore his glasses. Usually he hated them, but once or twice while wearing them he had looked up and caught Scully staring at him, though she always looked away quickly and pretended to be absorbed with something else.

He drove over nervously, while telling himself there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. It was just Scully, after all. He eaten with her thousands of times, and even eaten over at her place before.

_This is different_, the evil voice inside him that never shut up said, _this time you're giving her something special. Something she's had for a long time, but now you're bringing it out into the open where she can't ignore it and pretend it's not there. You know she hates talking about emotions. She's gonna be ma-ad_, it singsonged playfully and painfully. Mulder told the voice to shove itself where the sun don't shine. He was going through with it, no matter what. He knocked on her door precisely on time and waited, sweating, for her to answer.

She opened the door, and they stared at each other.

_God, she/he's beautiful_, they thought at the same time.

Scully had gone through her entire wardrobe before finding the absolute most perfect outfit in the back still with the tags.

She remembered she had bought it on a shopping trip with Melissa, years ago. She hadn't been going to buy it, but her sister had bullied her into it. Missy had overridden her objections that she had nowhere to wear it to by saying she could always wear it for "that foxy Mulder of yours". Scully had told her to shut up, embarrassed, as she marched with it to the register. Silently she thanked Melissa as she saw Mulder swallow, apparently struck as dumb as she was.

She was wearing a clingy pine green velour dress. It had long sleeves, a fairly modest sweetheart neckline, and a short swingy skirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face with golden barrettes, and her gold cross lay at its customary place at her throat. Mulder thought she was a vision.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder. Come in," Scully finally forced through her throat, not quite achieving normality. Mulder didn't notice. He went through the door past her, and Scully didn't pass up the opportunity to check out his ass. Definitely grade A quadruple-plus. Thank you Levi Strauss.

"M-merry Christmas, Scully. Um, I brought this," Mulder said shyly, holding out a single perfect rose, as red as her lips.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," Scully said, blushing slightly. Mulder had brought her flowers? It was unlike him, but she liked it. Very much.

Mulder was struck dumb anew. Making Scully smile as often as possible was one of his goals in life. She looked like an angel in her own personal Christmas heaven.

"Um, dinner's not quite ready. Do you want a glass of wine or something?" she asked over her shoulder as she went to the kitchen for a vase of water.

"Yeah, thanks," he called to her as he hung up his jacket and moved to her stereo. He skimmed the titles, and stopped when he came to Celine Dion's 'These Are the Special Times'. He put the CD on as Scully returned from the kitchen bearing two glasses of white wine. She handed one to Mulder, and they settled on the couch together in silence, not quite touching, both still wondering about their gift.

They sipped the wine and listened to the CD. It went quiet for a moment, and then Celine's golden voice was back.

"So many 25ths of December

Just as many 4th of July's

And we're still holding it together

It only comes down to you and I"

Mulder smiled and set down his wine glass, stood, and silently held his hand out to Scully. She smiled back, put down her own glass, and let him pull her up and into his arms. They swayed together slowly, naturally, just looking into each other's eyes, into their souls, enjoying being together.

"I know that you can still remember

Things we said right from the start

When we said that this could be special

I'm keeping those words deep down in my heart

Another year has gone by

And I'm still the one by your side

After everything that's gone by

There's still no one saying goodbye

Though another year has gone by

I've never been much for occasions

But you never let a birthday go by

Without announcing how much you love me

But the truth was always there-

right there in your eyes

And we're still holding hands when we're walking

Acting like we've only just met

But how could that be- when there's so much history

I guess that's how true lovers can get

Another year has gone by

And I'm still the one by your side

After everything that's gone by

There's still no one saying goodbye

Though another year has gone by

Another year has gone by

And I'm still the one by your side

After everything that's gone by

There's still no one saying goodbye

Though another year has gone by"

Scully rested her head against Mulder's chest for a moment, then she heard the timer go off in the kitchen, She released him and quickly turned, not meeting his eyes.

_Okay, that was weird_, Mulder thought, wondering if she would dance with him again after dinner. The sensation of her leaning against him, in his arms, safe and alive and with him had been wonderful.

"You have to work for your food, Mulder," Scully called from the kitchen.

"I knew this was too good to be true, a wonderful meal with a beautiful woman for free. What do you want me to do?" he asked, moving towards her.

_Did he just call her beautiful? And she wanted his shirt off_ were the first things that went through her mind. Out loud she calmly directed him to where she kept the matches, and asked him to light the candles on the table. She brought out the turkey and the knife, and they sat down.

"So Scully, can't get away from work even on Christmas Eve, huh?" Mulder joked, looking at the turkey.

"No, and it's your fault Mulder," she retorted.

"Well at least we're working from home this year. And I don't think you have any deceased roommates. So what are the latest autopsy results, Dr. Scully?" he asked.

"Deceased is an adult male, weighing approximately 8 to 10 pounds. Cause of death is unknown due to cooking. My God, Mulder, what kind of fiend could have done something like this?" she inquired mock seriously.

"Based on my years of experience in tracking serial killers, I would say that the murderer has a serious social hang-up regarding turkeys, possibly going back to his mother and childhood. Perhaps his parents wanted him to be a chef but he rebelled, hence the cooking of his victims. Of course, that is just my preliminary profile. I'll be able to refine it after dinner," he concluded his lecture with a grin.

"Then lets get to work, partner," Scully told him, slicing into the bird.

They chatted over dinner, no work, just joking, remembering, enjoying being together outside of work and the hospital. They shared memories of past holidays, and just little things that didn't normally come up at the office.

Dinner was delicious, as Mulder repeated himself more than once. Scully smiled, and made a mental note to thank her mother for the recipes and cooking-for-dummies tips.

After dinner they moved back to the couch for presents. Scully handed Mulder a small square box wrapped in red paper and tied with shiny gold ribbons. He gave her a large, flat, rectangle covered in- she had to laugh- black paper with little green men and round UFOs.

"Sorry, they didn't have any with Reticulans," Mulder told her, grinning goofily.

"Maybe they should hire you to confirm the scientific accuracy of their designs," Scully retorted.

"Good idea Scully. But what would you do without me?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't ever want to find out," she replied softly.

Mulder was confused. What exactly did she mean by that? He decided to put it out of his mind until later. "So... you wanna open your present?" he queried.

"Um, yeah. Do you want to open yours first?" she asked anxiously.

"Ok," he said, nervously. He smiled and tore the wrapping off.

He revealed a green jewellery box, and shot a quizzical glance at Scully before opening it. Inside lay a small plain gold heart-shaped locket on a thin golden chain. He was even more puzzled. He dug his fingernail into the tiny crack and the latch released. The locket held a miniature picture of Special Agent Doctor Dana Katherine Scully. He lifted his eyes to hers.

She blushed- _Scully BLUSHED?_- and haltingly explained, "I know you worry about me, and I just thought... now you have a way to keep me safe. I mean, I hoped it might reassure you."

"Scully, I... thank you," Mulder said simply. Scully smiled and picked up the necklace. She put her arms around his neck and fastened the chain on him. They both looked down to where the locket lay against his chest. He touched it lightly with his fingertips.

"Now I can keep you near my heart," he told her gravely. She caught her breath... what did he mean?

"Hey Scully, are you waiting for the paper to rot off?" he indicated the gift still on her lap, joking to conceal his uncertainty.

"Huh? Oh, right," she said, still distracted by his words. She started to gently pry the tape up, being careful not to tear the paper.

"Jeez Scully, it's going to take you a millennium to open it. Just rip it open," Mulder told her, dreading her reaction but still impatient.

"Did I tell you how to open your present?" she responded tartly. "I want to save the paper."

"Why, I've got the rest of the roll at home."

"That's nice," she answered vaguely.

She finished unwrapping her gift and neatly folded the paper, flashing Mulder a mischievous grin.

Inside she found a black leather folder.

"And here I was hoping you'd finally gotten me those alien implant earrings like you promised," she joked. Mulder was too nervous to retort.

She opened the folder and removed the papers inside. The title read 'Transference of Ownership'.

"Mulder...?" she trailed off quizzically. He just motioned for her to keep reading, still speechless.

"This document officially certifies the transference of ownership of the heart of one Fox William Mulder to the possession of Dr. Dana Katherine Scully, M.D. It is also noted that the transference is non-returnable, and that neither action nor reciprocation is expected of Dr. Scully.

Signed,

R. Harris (witness)

F. Mulder

Scully slowly picked up the pen and signed her name neatly on the dotted line.

"Scully...?" Mulder was afraid to ask, but hopeful of her answer. At last it was out in the open, where they both had to acknowledge it.

"I'm waiting, Mulder," the Enigmatic Dr. Scully, as always. He understood. He was still terrified.

"I love you, Scully." It was said simply, quietly, and sincerely.

She deliberately placed the papers on the coffee table in front of them. Then she removed his glasses from his face and placed them with the same care beside the papers. She stood up, planted herself directly on his lap, put her arms around his neck, and drew his lips to hers.

Mulder was confused when she first started moving, but he soon got the picture. Any other thoughts vanished in the warm reality of her sweet kiss. He had fantasized about her times beyond numbering, but none of his dreams had even come close. Nothing could compare to _her_.

Then he remembered- he was supposed to be _part_ of the kiss. He opened his mouth with a sigh and licked her lips. Much better. She opened her mouth and Mulder slipped his tongue inside. She tasted like wine, and the chocolate ice cream they'd had for desert, and something else he couldn't identify- he just enjoyed.

The kiss went on for what felt like eternity, but in reality they soon had to come up for air. Mulder was loath to lose the contact with her, so he started kissing his way across her face onto her neck. Scully gently stopped him with her fingers on lips. He met her eyes hesitantly, afraid he'd gone too far. She smiled and lightly kissed him. She disengaged herself from him, stood and smoothed her skirt. She held out one hand, reminiscent of when he'd pulled her up to dance at the Cher concert, and said softly, "I love you Mulder."

He took her hand and let her lead him down the hall to her bedroom. He tugged and paused just outside the door. _Are you sure?_ he asked with his eyes.

"I'm sure," she answered with her voice and her eyes and her heart. She pushed open the door and led him inside.

Scully woke peacefully the next morning still in Mulder's arms. She opened his eyes to see his gazing at her. He smiled at her, "Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning Mulder," she responded before claiming his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Should I take this to mean you don't have any regrets about last night?" he asked, his fear of her answer banished, but wanting the reassurance anyhow.

"None at all."

"Then can I interest you in a morning tumble in the sheets?" he asked, leering.

"Nope. I want a shower and breakfast, in that order," she told him, slipping out of bed. She smiled at his crestfallen expression. "However, you can try to convince me to save on my water bill and let you shower with me..."

He grinned and joined her in the bathroom doorway.

"Merry Christmas Scully."

"Merry Christmas Mulder. I love my gift."

The End (finally!)

Again, FEEDBACK!

"Hey Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Oh brother."

- Triangle


End file.
